Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian
by DorisMae
Summary: Finnian and Sebastian put on a musical.


Outside of the Phantomhive Manor, Finnian walked into the middle of the field. Sebastian gave him a head nod, and Finnian cleared his pipes, ready to belt out the song.

"Now!" Sebastian yelled.

Finnian started singing:

_Up in horsey heaven, here's the thing,_

Sebastian put on a horse mask and went to his starting position.

_You trade your legs for angel's wings._

Ciel stormed out of the manor and stomped into the middle of the field. "I demand to know what is the meaning of this. Sebastian, why aren't you—"

_And once we've all said good-bye,_

Ciel put his hands on his hips. "What in the bloody hell are you two—"

_You take a running leap and you learn to fly._

That was his cue. Sebastian ran from his spot in the field, jumped, did a spinning flip, and took to the skies. Using his demon powers, he was able to gracefully soar through the air, circling Finnian on the field.

_Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian._

Ciel's mouth fell open as he watched the air flowing through Sebastian's raven locks.

_Miss you in the saddest fashion._

His horse mask vanished, and a small smile was plastered on Sebastian's face as he glided on the air.

_Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian._

Ciel came back to his senses. "Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka, Pluto, get out here at once!" he called.

_You're 5,000 candles in the wind._

Pluto ran from behind a tree, sat down next to Finnian, and howled along to the tune.

_And though we all miss you everyday,_

Tanaka laughed as he came out of the manor and spied Sebastian flying around.

_We know you're up there eating heaven's hay._

"Sebastian eats hay?" Baldroy asked as he and Mey-Rin exited the manor. He was more concerned with the content of the lyrics than with the fact that Finnian and Sebastian were putting on an idiotic display.

_And here's the part that hurts the most,_

"Oh, poo!" Alois said as he and Claude seemingly appeared from nowhere. "We missed it. I told you I didn't want to be late, Claude."

_Humans cannot ride a ghost._

Everyone around stared at Ciel who blushed a little. "I-it's not like the song was written for me. Stop staring!" he snapped. Mey-Rin's nose bled, and Alois smirked at Ciel then glared up towards Sebastian.

_Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian_.

"My, my," a smooth, seductive voice came from behind Ciel. "This is splendid, isn't it, Ran-Mao?" Lau patted Ran-Mao on the head as they sat on the grass.

_Miss you in the saddest fashion_.

"Slow down, my lady!" Paula cried to Elizabeth as they both ran down a hill to join the others.

_Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian._

"Bassy!" Grell wailed with hearts in his eyes. Ciel was growing concerned with all the spectators watching Sebastian and Finnian's ballad.

_You're 5,000 candles in the wind._

"Splendid!" Ronald cheered as he and William showed up. William adjusted his glasses but said nothing.

_Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian._

"Almost better than my singing," Drocell muttered when he stood next to William.

_Miss you in the saddest fashion_.

"Very interesting, indeed." Abberline laughed.

_Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian._

Hannah and the triplets arrived and stood next to Claude and Alois.

_You're 5,000 candles in the wind._

Mey-Rin claspes her hands together. "Finnian has a lovely voice, don't you know!"

_Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian._

Baldroy laughed. "Are you deaf? He sounds awful! But Sebastian's choreography is salvaging this show!" Sebastian twirled in the air as if hearing Baldroy's compliment.

_Miss you in the saddest fashion._

"Aheheh," the Undertaker chuckled as he draped an arm around Ciel. Ciel jumped in surprised.

_Bye bye, Li'l Sebastian_.

"Y-your majesty!" Ciel said as he bowed to the queen. She smiled pleasantly and stood beside him.

_You're 5,000 candles in the wind._

"Oh, how tastefully tantalizing!" Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt, swooned as he nearly fainted.

_Maybe someday we'll saddle up again._

"Agni, learn how to fly like that. I want you to be my horse!" Prince Soma jumped and pointed excitedly to Sebastian. Agni awkwardly tried to control him.

_And I know I'll always miss my horsiest friend._

"Horsey," Ran-Mao said as she pointed to Sebastian. Sebastian was flying slowly now and starting to drift downwards.

_Spread your wings and fly._

"Sebastian, you are not a horse," Ciel scolded with his arms crossed.

_Spread your wings and fly._

With that final lyric, Sebastian broke into light speed and flew faster than the speed of light to the sky. With a sonic boom and a burst of light, Sebastian disappeared.

"This has gone on long enough." Ciel stepped up to Finnian and pushed him out of the way to steal his spot in the middle of the field. "Sebastian, get back here at once!"

Sebastian appeared next to Ciel with his hair still set in its beautiful way. "Yes, my lord."

Grell came forward with a feathered pen and a scrap of cloth. "Please give me your autograph! I will even allow you to sign a part of my body!"

Ciel snapped his fingers and yelled, "Step off! Everyone go home. This is absolute nonsense." He turned and glanced at the queen. "Except for you, your majesty. Stay as long as you like."

The queen shook her head and she, and everyone who didn't live in the manor, turned to leave.

"Bye, Ciel," Alois said with a wink.

When it was just the Phantomhive residents left, Ciel turned to scold them once more. "Would someone please give me an explanation to the monstrosity I just witnessed? Who invited all those people? What song was that? Who gave Finnian permission to sing?"

"We were just having fun, my lord!" Finnian cried.

Sebastian sighed. "I wanted to have fun while you were taking your evening nap. Finnian and I have been practicing for weeks. We even posted flyers on bulletin boards about it. You really should pay more attention, young master. Besides, I cannot actually go to heaven. This was a fun change."

Ciel just scoffed and went back into the manor.

"It was a wonderful show!" Mey-Rin hugged Finnian and blushed when Sebastian hugged her.

"It was pretty alright." Baldroy saluted Sebastian and fist-bumped Finnian.

"O, ho, ho!" Tanaka laughed. The three Phantomhive servants went back in the house.

Pluto barked, licked both Sebastian and Finnian, then sprinted away.

"That was a lot of fun, Sebastian!" Finnian smiled.

"Indeed." Sebastian smiled, too. "If I need more help with another musical, may I call on you?"

"Of course!" Finnian replied with a blush.

Sebastian chuckled. Yes, he was definitely going to put on another show for England. An even bigger production. Perhaps one that the whole country could enjoy.


End file.
